Spin-off
A Spin-off - in media terms - is to derive a new television or radio programme, novel, video game or special video release from an existing (or previously existing) one. Various types of spin-offs and merchandise of the ITV soap opera Emmerdale have been released throughout the show's history. Straight to Video/DVD specials This is the list of the direct-to-home-media Emmerdale films that have been released. An interesting fact is that the character of Marlon Dingle (played by Mark Charnock) is the only one to have appeared in them all. #1997 - The Dingles Down Under #1998 - Emmerdale: Revenge #1999 - The Dingles in Venice #2010 - The Dingles: For Richer, For Poorer #2011 - Paddy and Marlon's Big Night In TV Specials Programmes about Emmerdale *A Tribute to Emmerdale Farm (1977) - Celebrating the characters and storylines during the first 5 years of the programme's creation. *A Decade Down on the Farm (1982) - Emmerdale's 10th Anniversary. *Emmerdale Farm Celebrates (1985) - Celebrating 1000 episodes of Emmerdale. *Last Orders For Amos (1991) - A tribute to Ronald Magill who retired from his role as Amos Brearly. *Images of Yorkshire: Emmerdale (1991) - Celebrating the location of the soap. *21 Years of Emmerdale (1993) - Celebrating 21 years of the show. *Emmerdale Silver Celebration (1997) - Celebrating 25 years of the show, and the move to the Harewood Estate. *30 Years of Emmerdale (2002) - Celebrating 30 years of the show. *Tricia's Farewell (2004) - A tribute to departing character Tricia Dingle, played by Sheree Murphy. *Emmerdale Secrets (2004) - Looking back at some of the best moments of the show. *Emmerdale Christmas Crackers (2004) - A special looking at the festive season on Emmerdale. *Emmerdale's Greatest Love Triangles (2005) - A look back at some racy goings-on in the village. *Farewell Charity (2005) - Tribute to Charity Dingle, played by actress Emma Atkins. *Emmerdale Family Album (2005-2007) - Celebrating the families of Emmerdale. *Farewell Seth - A Tribute to Stan Richards (2005) - Tribute to Stan Richards, retiring as Seth Armstrong. *Emmerdale: The Wedding Special (2007) - A look back at the show's most memorable nuptials. *Emmerdale 5000 (2008) - A documentary marking the 5000th episode of the show. *Emmerdale Uncut (2008) *Emmerdale: Secrets of the Drama Queens (2009) *Emmerdale at 40 (2012) - 5-part documentary celebrating 40 years of the show. *Emmerdale 1918 (2018) - 6-part documentary marking 100 years since the end of World War One. Programmes featuring Emmerdale * Family Fortunes: Emmerdale v. Binding Family (1993) - Special edition of Family Fortunes. * Celebrity Juice: Corrie vs. Emmerdale (2011) - A special edition of the show where the two soaps battle it out. *The Big Quiz (2011-2019) Text Santa * 2012 - Text Santa and Emmerdale: Xmas Medley * 2013 - Text Santa and Emmerdale: Killed-off for Christmas * 2014 - Text Santa and Emmerdale: Dan's Dream * 2015 - Text Santa and Emmerdale: Merry Christmas Everyone Books Several Emmerdale books, fiction and non-fiction, have been produced, a number written by Lee Mackenzie and James Ferguson (a pen name of author Peter Walker who also wrote the original novels the TV show Heartbeat is based on as Nicholas Rhea). Lance Parkin (who had been a storyliner on the TV show) also wrote a novel in the early 2000s. At least one of these was also translated into Finnish. Mackenzie/Ferguson series # The Legacy by Lee Mackenzie – stories from the original 1972 episodes. # Prodigal's Progress by Lee Mackenzie – stories from 1973. # All That A Man Has... by Lee Mackenzie – stories from 1973. # Lovers' Meeting by Lee Mackenzie – stories from 1974. # A Sad And Happy Summer by Lee Mackenzie – stories from 1973/1974. # A Sense Of Responsibility by Lee Mackenzie – stories from 1975/1976. # Nothing Stays The Same by Lee Mackenzie – stories from 1976. # The Couple At Demdyke Row by Lee Mackenzie – stories from 1976/1977. # Whispers Of Scandal by Lee Mackenzie – stories from 1977. # Shadows From The Past by Lee Mackenzie – stories from 1977. # Lucky For Some by Lee Mackenzie – stories from 1978. # Face Value by Lee Mackenzie – stories from 1978. # Good Neighbours by Lee Mackenzie – stories from 1978. # Innocent Victim by Lee Mackenzie – stories from 1979. # False Witness by Lee Mackenzie – stories from 1979. # The Homecoming by Lee Mackenzie – stories from 1980. # Old Flames by Lee Mackenzie – stories from 1980/1981. # Wedding Bells by Lee Mackenzie – stories from 1981/1982. # Family Feuds by Lee Mackenzie – stories from 1982. # Young Passions by Lee Mackenzie – stories from 1983. # Another Door Opens by Lee Mackenzie – stories from 1983. # A Friend In Need by James Ferguson – stories from 1983/1984. # Divided Loyalties by James Ferguson – stories from 1984. # Wives And Lovers by James Ferguson – final novel of original series, stories from 1985. Pamela Bell series # Christmas at Emmerdale by Pamela Bell - Life in Beckindale between 1914 and 1915, during World War I. # Spring Comes to Emmerdale by Pamela Bell - Life in Beckindale between 1918 and 1921. # Emmerdale at War by Pamela Bell - Life in Beckindale during World War II. Other historical novels * ''Annie Sugden's Country Diary'' by Lee Mackenzie – Annie's life in the 1920s until 1945 * Emmerdale: Their Finest Hour by Lance Parkin – Life in Beckindale in 1941 * Early Days at Emmerdale Farm by Lee Mackenzie – Annie's life from 1945 until the mid 1950s Misc. * Emmerdale Family Album by Michael Heatley. * ''Emmerdale Farm: The Official Companion'' * ''The Story of Emmerdale Farm'' - The 15th anniversary special. * ''Emmerdale 21'' by Bill Hill and Michael Heatley. * ''The Emmerdale Companion'' - The 25th anniversary anniversary special. * 30 Years of Emmerdale by Lance Parkin. The 30th anniversary special * ''Emmerdale: The Pictorial Memoir'' * ''The Emmerdale Farm Book of Country Lore'' by James Ferguson. * ''The Emmerdale Farm Knitting Book'' by Richard Poppleton. * ''Alan Turner's Emmerdale Cookbook'' Episode DVDs DVD releases of Emmerdale episodes include: *"Emmerdale Farm: Volume One", featuring the first 26 episodes from 1972–73 on a four disc set. *Volume Two, featuring episodes 27–52, was released in 2009. *Volume Three, featuring episodes 53-84 was released in May 2011. *Volume Four, featuring episodes 85-116 was released in August 2012. *Volume Five, featuring episodes 117-148 is due to be released in August 2015. *"The Best of Emmerdale" twelve of the best episodes taken from 1993–2006 on a two disc set: **Episode 1829 – Plane Crash – Part 1 **Episode 1830 – Plane Crash – Part 2 **Episode 1870 – Jack & Sarah's wedding **Episode 1875 – Post Office Robbers Caught **Episode 2473 – Kim Flees Emmerdale **Episode 2668 – Bus Crash **Episode 3018 – Nicola Jilts Carlos **Episode 3215 – Zoe Gets Sectioned **Episode 3339 – Louise Kills Ray **Episode 3623/3624 – The Storm **Episode 4159/4160 – Home Farm is Blown Up **Episode 4425 – Alice Dingle's Euthanasia Pact *"Emmerdale 35th Anniversary Edition" is the previous two releases together in a box set, and so, controversially for a 35th anniversary set, the years 1974–1993 were totally omitted. Other As well as the films, books and episode DVDs there have been other videos and DVDs and memorabilia (often signed by cast members) released, including merchandise relating to The Woolpackers, the Emmerdale band that existed in the 90s. Scenes Extra Scenes In 2014, Emmerdale posted a few videos on their website which were part of current storylines seen on the show. These included: * Bye Donna: A message to April * Barton boys' home video * A DVD arrives in the post... * Kerry's Glamma 4 Kidz * Charity calls Ross Deleted Scenes In 2015, Emmerdale posted a few deleted scenes on their website and on Youtube. ITV News In 2013, to coincide with the siege storyline, a new website was created called Emmerdale Village News. This website contained weather forecasts, updates on the siege and news articles about the local area. In 2015, a few videos were released as an ITV News Report from the Emmerdale website surrounding the events surrounding the shooting of Robert Sugden and the 'Rewind' episode . These include interviews from Harriet Finch, Bob Hope and Victoria Barton. Category:Emmerdale spin-offs Category:Emmerdale